btsfandomcom-20200222-history
RM
RM's profile on BTS Official Website |Birth Place =Ilsan-gu, Goyang, South Korea |Height =181 cm (1.81 m)RM's Profile on Naver |Weight =64 kg |Blood Type =ARM's profile BTS Official Fanclub Japan |Job =Rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer |Genre =Hip hop |Awards = Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit (2018) |Years active =June 13, 2013–present |Labels =LOEN EntertainmentRM listed with a label in LEON Entertainment |Agency =Big Hit Entertainment |Associated acts =BTS, Zico, Warren G, Krizz Kaliko, Primary, MFBTY |Signature = |Website =Official Website BTS Twitter (Shared by members) }} Kim Nam-joon (Hangul: 김남준), better known as RM, is a South Korean rapper, singer, songwriter, and record producer. He is the leader and main rapper of BTS. As a solo artist, he has released two mixtapes: RM in 2015 and Mono in 2018. He is notable for his large input in songwriting and production in BTS' discography. Early life Kim Nam-joon was born on September 12, 1994, in Ilsan-gu, South Korea. He is the elder of two siblings and has a younger sister. As a child, RM largely learned English through watching Friends with his mother.Get To Know BTS: Rap Monster As a student, he actively wrote poetry and often received awards for his writings. He posted his work to an online poetry website for roughly one year, where he received moderate attention. Through this, RM grew interested in pursuing a literary career but decided against it. At the age of 11, RM became interested in hip-hop music after hearing Epik High's "Fly" in fifth grade. He found that the song had provided him comfort, and, due to this, decided to look further into the genre. Following an introduction to American rapper Eminem by his schoolteacher, RM grew interested in lyricism, printing lyrics he felt were "cool" and sharing them with his friends. RM transitioned to writing lyrics then, stating that his poetry became lyrics when it combined with music. In 2007, as a first year middle school student, RM began rapping in local amateur hip-hop circles, creating his first self-composed recording for the first time using the program Adobe Audition (then called Cool Edit). He later participated in his first concert in 2008. RM eventually became more active in the underground Korean hip-hop scene under the moniker "Runch Randa", releasing a number of tracks and collaborations with other underground rappers, such as Zico. In school, RM scored in the top 1% of the nation in the university entrance examinations for language, math, foreign language and social studies and had an IQ of 148.Rap Monster Is Proving Assumptions About Korean Idol Rappers Wrong RM's parents were strongly opposed to his interest in a musical career due to his academic achievements, and initially RM decided to set music aside to focus on his studies. In order to convince his mother to allow him to be a rapper, he asked her if "she wanted to have a son who was a first-place rapper, or a 5,000th-place student". Name RM selected the name "Rap Monster" during his time as an idol trainee. Though commonly misunderstood that the name means that he "raps like a monster", it actually derives from the lyrics of a song he wrote, inspired by San E's "Rap Genius". The lyrics contained a segment where San E declares he should be called a "rap monster" as he "raps non-stop". He adopted the stage name because he felt it was "cool".BTS Answers Fans' Biggest Burning Questions -- And RM Reveals Why He Changed His Name From Rap Monster! RM has described himself as having a love-hate relationship with the name, feeling that it was not selected for being of "incredible value" to him. He formally changed his stage name to "RM" in November 2017, as he determined that "Rap Monster" was no longer representative of who he was or the music that he creates. In an interview with Entertainment Tonight RM stated that "name could symbolize many things. It could have more spectrums to it. "Real Me" was provided as a possible current meaning. Career '2010-2013: Big Hit Entertainment and debut with BTS' in June 2013.]]In 2009, RM auditioned for Big Deal Records, passing the first round along with Samuel Seo but failing the second round as he forgot all his lyrics. However, following the audition, rapper Sleepy exchanged contact information with RM, who he later mentioned to Big Hit Entertainment producer Pdogg. In 2010, Sleepy contacted RM, encouraging him to audition for Big Hit CEO Bang Si-hyuk. Bang offered RM a spot at the record label, and, without his parents knowledge, RM accepted the offer immediately. The interaction caused Bang and Pdogg to start production of a hip hop group, which eventually became idol group BTS. RM joined Big Hit Entertainment shortly after at age 16.K-pop star Rap Monster of BTS is breaking genre’s squeaky-clean mould, and fans can’t get enough During his career as an idol, he enrolled at Global Cyber University. RM trained for three years with fellow rapper Min Yoon-gi and dancer Jung Ho-seok, who later became known as Suga and J-Hope respectively.How BTS is changing K-pop for the betterGet To Know BTS: J-Hope During his three year trainee period, RM performed on five pre-debut tracks credited to BTS in 2010 and 2011. He also worked as a songwriter for girl group Glam and helped pen their debut single, "Party (XXO)", an explicitly pro-LGBTQ song which was praised by Billboard as "one of the most forward-thinking songs out of a K-pop girl group in the past decade."10 K-Pop Videos for LGBTQ Pride Month On June 13, 2013, RM made his debut with BTS, and has since produced and written lyrics for a variety of tracks on all of BTS' albums. On August 29, 2013, RM performed the intro track to BTS' first extended play O!RUL8,2?, which was released as a trailer ahead of the EP's September 11 release and marked his first solo released collectively as "BTS".BTS to Drop 1st mini-album Next Month '2014-2016: First solo collaborations, RM, and Problematic Men' '' in 2015.]]On August 5, 2014, Big Hit Entertainment released a trailer for BTS' first studio album Dark & Wild, which was set to release on the August 20. The rap track, later released as collectively under BTS "Intro: What Am I To You", was a solo performed by RM. Through reality television show American Hustle Life that was used to produce Dark & Wild,What Will Korea's Hottest New Rap Group Learn About Hip-Hop from Coolio on Their Trip to America? RM formed a working relationship with Warren G, who offered to give BTS a beat. In an interview with Korean magazine Hip Hop Playa, Warren G stated that he had befriended BTS through the program and had kept in touch with the band after they returned to South Korea. On March 4, 2015, RM released a single with Warren G entitled, "P.D.D (Please Don't Die)" ahead of his first solo mixtape RM, following an offer by Warren G to collaborate. This track reflected how RM felt towards those who hated and criticized him at the time, which he used to find very upsetting. That same March, RM collaborated with hip hop project group MFBTY along with EE and Dino J as a feature for the song "Buckubucku". He featured in the music video for "Buckubucku," and also had a cameo in another MFBTY music video for their song, "Bang Diggy Bang Bang". RM first formed a lasting working relationship with MFBTY member Tiger JK during a TV show in 2013 when Tiger JK was promoting his song "The Cure", telling the rapper that he grew up listening to him.Korean rap is your new favourite thing RM was cast as a regular on the Korean variety program Problematic Men where cast members are given a variety of puzzles and problems to solve and work through them by talking about their own thoughts and experiences. The program began airing on February 26, 2015, however RM left the show after 22 episodes due to BTS' 2015 Red Bullet world tour.The ‘Problematic Men’ Show Their Real Selves " music video in 2015.]]On March 17, 2015, RM released his first solo mixtape, RM, which ranked 48th on Spin's "50 Best Hip Hop Albums of 2015". The mixtape featured a variety of topics such as RM's past on the track "Voice" and the idea that "you're you and I'm me" in the track "Do You". When discussing his work on the track "God Rap", RM described himself as an atheist, believing that the only thing that determines his fate was his own self. The entirety of his work on the mixtape took around four or five months, with RM working on it in between BTS' activities. The following year, RM recalled that he had largely written about the negative emotions he had been carrying, such as anger and rage, but stated that the songs are not "100% under his sovereignty" and that he felt many parts of the mixtape were "immature". He also added that he hoped his next mixtape to be something he worked on by himself. Following the mixtape, RM featured along with Kwon Jin-ah on Primary's "U" that April.Rap Monster Is Proving Assumptions About Korean Idol Rappers Wrong That August, RM collaborated with Marvel for Fantastic Four's soundtrack in Korea, releasing the digital single, "Fantastic" featuring Mandy Ventrice through Melon, Genie, Naver Music and other music sites. In August 2016, vocal duo Homme released a single titled "Dilemma" which was co-produced by RM and Bang Si-hyuk. '2017-present: Second mixtape Mono and further collaborations' In March 2017, RM collaborated with American rapper Wale on a special socially-charged track called "Change", released as a free digital download along with an accompanying music video filmed about two weeks prior to the track's release.Wale & BTS' Rap Monster Team Up for Politically Tinged 'Change': Watch The pair first formed a relationship over Twitter with Wale reaching out to RM in 2016, having seen RM's cover of his track "Illest Bitch". RM decided on the topic of "Change", saying that though the two rappers were extremely different, their commonality lay in the fact that both America and Korea had their political and social situations and both of them wanted the world to change for the better.BTS Talk Writing Process, Choreography & Wale Collaboration w/ @RobertHerrera3 (9:43) That December, RM featured on a remix of Fall Out Boy's song "Champion".RM From BTS Featured on Fall Out Boy 'Champion' Remix Out Tonight The track reached number 18 on Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles, and helped RM reach number 46 on the Emerging Artists Chart for the week of January 8, 2018. On December 27, RM made history as the first K-pop artist to chart on the Rock Digital Songs chart, coming in at number two on the list.BTS' RM Hits the Bubbling Under Hot 100, Rock Charts & More With Fall Out Boy Remix " comeback trailer in 2019.]]In 2018, RM released his second mixtape entitled Mono that October, which he referred to as a "playlist". He became the first Korean artist to rank number one on the Emerging Artists Chart in the United States with the playlist.RM Of BTS Rules Emerging Artists Chart, Billie Eilish Rises to No. 2 The playlist was critically well received, with RM laying "his deep insecurities bare on songs like 'Tokyo' and 'Seoul'".BTS' RM Just Dropped His Solo Playlist Mono And It's Like Free Therapy The track "Seoul" was produced by British electropop duo Honne. Honne first discovered RM after seeing him recommend their music on Twitter, and eventually met him in Seoul following one of their concerts. The interaction caused the duo to want to collaborate with RM.Honne on Their New Album, 'Love Me/Love Me Not' That November, RM also collaborated with Tiger JK on his last and final album as Drunken Tiger before retiring the name, featuring on the track "Timeless". Tiger JK originally expected RM's lyrics to contain self praise, which was the trend of rap at the time, but RM wrote the lyrics to leave behind the historical meaning of Drunken Tiger's name. On March 25th, 2019, Honne announced that RM had provided a feature on their remake of "Crying Over You ◐" alongside singer BEKA, which released on March 27th. Honne had originally released "Crying Over You ◐" in 2018, with just BEKA providing a feature. The song was originally slated for a January 2019 release but was postponed due to "unforeseen circumstances". Chinese singer Bibi Zhou was added to the Chinese release, appearing with RM and replacing BEKA. The same day as release, Big Hit Entertainment released the song "Persona" as a trailer for BTS' upcoming studio album Map of the Soul: Persona, performed as a solo by RM.BTS A.R.M.Y. Reacts to 'Map Of The Soul: Persona' Trailer: 'A Masterpiece' Persona debuted at 17 on Billboard's YouTube Song Chart.BTS Chart History Artistry In 2017, American hip-hop magazine XXL released a list entitled "10 Korean Rappers You Should Know", which included RM. Writer Peter A. Berry promises that "Rap Monster rarely fails to live up to his name." He describes the young star as "one of the region’s most dexterous rappers, capable of switching flows effortlessly as he glides across an array of diverse instrumentals."The New New: 10 Korean Rappers You Should Know - XXL Critics stated his first mixtape "takes listeners on a roller coaster narrative of confidence and uncertainty that comes with self-discovery."Rap Monster Makes a Name with "RM" Crystal Tai from South China Morning Post stated RM received a lot of praise for his natural flow and lyrics and that he's got some "My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy mixed with Earl Sweatshirt and Chance the Rapper" in him. 'Impact' In a survey conducted by Gallup Korea RM ranked at the 12th most preferred idol of the year for 2018. In 2018, he was awarded the fifth-class Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit by the President of South Korea along with the other members, for his contributions to Korean culture.BTS Awarded Order of Cultural Merit by South Korean Government Discography See also: BTS Discography Mixtapes * RM (2015) * Mono (2018) Digital singles * Perfect Christmas (with Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee and Jungkook) (2013) * P.D.D (with Warren G) (2015) * Change (with Wale) (2017) * Gajah (코끼리) (with Gaeko) (2017) * Champion (Remix) (with Fall Out Boy) (2017) * Crying Over You ◐ (with Honne and Beka) (2019) OSTs * Fantastic (feat. Mandy Ventrice) (2015) Collaborations * Blue Bloods from "Black Power" (Dynamic Certified feat. RM) (2012) * Buckubucku (부끄부끄) from "WondaLand" (MFBTY feat. EE, RM and Dino-J) (2015) * ProMeTheUs (튀겨) from "Andre" (Yankie feat. Dok2, Juvie Train, Double K, RM, Topbob and Don Mills) (2015) * U from "2" (Primary feat. Kwon Jin-ah and RM) (2015) * Timeless from "X : Rebirth Of Tiger JK" (Tiger JK feat. RM) (2018) 'Unofficial songs' See also: Unofficial songs Original songs * Monterlude (2014) * Unpack Your Bags (with DJ Soulscape) (2014) * I Know (아라요) (with Jungkook) (2016) * Always (2017) * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) (with V) (2017) * DDaeng (땡) (with Suga and J-Hope) (2018) Adapted songs * Rap Monster (2012) * School of Tears (학교의눈물) (with Suga and Jin) (2013) * You (닥투) (2013) * Favorite Girl (2013) * Like A Star (with Jungkook) (2013) * Expensive Girl (비싼여자) (2013) * Adult Child (어른아이) (with Suga and Jin) (2013) * Something (2013) * Too Much (2013) Cover songs * Fools (with Jungkook) (2015) * Umbrella (우산) (with Yuiko) (2016) Filmography Film Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Discography as a soloist Other songs Awards and nominations Trivia years old in the US age and years old in the Korean age. *His zodiac sign is Virgo. *His favorite number is 1. *His favorite items are clothes, a computer and books. *His role models are Kanye West and A$AP Rocky. *He has composed/produced more than 100 songs. *RM's other nickname was ‘Dance Prodigy’. He was so bad at dancing so his dance teacher and the company staff called him that. *RM wrote the lyrics of No More Dream because he had no dreams when he was in school. *The BTS members said if RM wasn't human he'd be: a Tibetan Fox (Jungkook), A Lion that even if you catch it, it breaks everything and escapes again (Jimin), A Monster (Suga), a soccer player (V) and a rock (J-Hope). *RM has a younger sister. *His favorite foods are meat (especially Samgyeopsal) and Kalguksu (Korean knife noodles). *He taught himself how to speak English, by watching the American sitcom Friends, and can speak it extremely well. *His favorite colors are black, pink and, purple. *On March 19, 2017, RM released a new single named 'Change' featuring Wale. *Jimin once called him a gorilla because he's always angry. *He is known to break everything. *On November 13, 2017, he announced on Fancafe that he had officially changed his stage name to RM. *He owns his own studio called 'RKive' (formerly called Mon Studio). *His favourite dance move is swinging his arms from side to side. *He is a great fan of the computer game ‘Maple Story'. *He is a great supporter of the LGBTQ+ community. *RM's BT21 character is a Koala named Koya. Koya is always seen thinking with a sleepy expression. Koya has a purple nose because of the infamous saying V said in a concert, "I purple you”,Which shows their love and support to ARMY. *His favorite character is Ryan from Kakao Friends/Talk. *He has lost his passport multiple times. *BTS has been around since 2010, but they debuted in 2013 because of the constant member change-up. RM is the only member left from the original line up. *His ideal type is someone who is tall, feminine, smart, and has a nice voice. *RM had to quit Problematic Men because of how popular they got. However, he made a brief appearance for the 1 year anniversary of the show as the cast called him. *RM revealed that he spent most of his life as 'RM' and barely got to be Kim Namjoon. He admitted being very occupied and busy with idol life is hard, barely being able to spend time with family, friends, and do activities as a "normal" person would be able to do. He also mentioned that he feels sad and lonely at times and a way to cope with it is to express his thoughts and emotions through music. (Burn The Stage EP. 3 & 6) *He claims to have never been successfully able to blow a bubble with bubblegum. (Run BTS! EP. 50) *He is currently the only member who doesn't have a driver's license. *His main goal in life is to truly love himself. *When asked what is his favorite hair color that he's tried before, he said he likes silver the most. (Buzzfeed Puppy Interview 2018) *Namjoon likes to collect figures and toys of different kinds. They can be seen throughout his studio on shelves inside of glass cases or scattered about in his room. *RM once mentioned that he wants to date a foreigner. *If he was a girl, he said he would date J-Hope because he is like the mother at the dorm. *He likes clear weather. *Namjoon’s father calls him Jooni Mini. *Namjoon was once a center in a basketball team. *RM gets panicked when he can’t find his lip balm. *Namjoon said if he didn’t live in Korea he would want to live in Australia. *RM's favorite quote is 'Team work makes dream work'. *Hobbies: Surfing the web, walking in a park, cycling, photography, mountain climbing. *He is good at ice-skating. *RM’s TOEIC (The Test of English for International Communication) score was 900. *His image before debut was a neat and quiet student. *His Spotify playlist is called: RM’s Heavy Rotations *Has a total of 2 ear piercings. (1 on the right, and 1 on the left) }} Pets Rapmon RM's Pet.jpg| Rapmon (모니야) |link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Monie References Gallery Category:Members Category:Hyung Line Category:Rap Line Category:RM Category:Kim Category:1994 Births